


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, smutty drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

"What are these?" Nico had been rummaging through Will's dresser looking for a night shirt when he had spotted it: black cotton boy briefs, only for women instead. He picked them up and held them out in front of his face. They were very soft, yet extremely small for someone of Will's stature. 

"What is what?" Will came out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his waist. His face drained of all color when he saw what Nico held in his hands. "That's, um, n-nothing," he said reaching over and snatching the garment out of his boyfriend's hand. 

"Really? Cuz I'm sure they'd look good on you," he said smirking. Will's eyes bulged and he regarded Nico like he had gone mad. "I'm serious," he continued. "Try them on." 

Will sighed and dropped the towel to the floor. Nico couldn't help but enjoy the view in front of him. Despite being winter, Will did not have tan lines. And he certainly wasn't lacking, either. He slipped his legs in and drew the panties up over his waist. A noticeable bulge had formed and there was major spillage over the sides of the lining in the seat. Nico spinned his finger, gesturing for Will to turn around. The back of his ass was barely covered, the bottom half peeking out in a plump and pleasant way. Nico's face was starting to heat up. This was a dangerous idea. 

"You're not saying anything. Do they look bad?" Will's voice had a nervous edge. Nico wanted to laugh, but instead he walked over and ran his hands along Will's backside squeezing. A hiss rang out from him. 

"Not at all. I didn't know you liked this sort of thing, though," Nico said while casually running his hand over Will's cock. All the nerves seemed to leak out of him by that point; Will gripped the top of Nico's hand and guided it over his shaft all the way down to his balls which were now completely exposed from the fabric. Nico pulled himself closer and let his boyfriend's ass grind against him. He kissed along Will's shoulder blades, savoring the damp wet skin beneath his lips. 

"If I had known you'd like them so much, I would have worn them sooner." He turned around bringing Nico's hands down to cup his ass, which were nice and firm and pleasantly fun to squeeze. Will tilted Nico's head up and kissed him. It was slow and tender, yet had a noticeable fevered edge. Nico could taste the minty flavor of toothpaste. Nico pressed closer to Will as their kisses grew more fervent and forcefull. Will's cock had gotten notably bigger, bumping against Nico's own. Small unintended moans were starting to leak out of his mouth.

Nico broke away to plant kisses down Will's chest, his hips, and finally the bulge pulsating through the underwear. He cupped it with his mouth and let the hotness of his breath wash over it. He could feel Will shudder. He brought his hands down to run softly through his hair. Nico licked at the balls poking out, bringing his hands up to palm over them playfully. 

"You're not playing fair, sunshine." 

Nico looked up and smirked at how flushed Will looked. His cheeks were red, lips lightly swollen, and eyes brimming with desire. He absolutely loved at how easy he could turn Will on like this. Maybe it was a power thing, but he felt a twinge of satisfaction knowing that he-and only he-could have this effect on Will. 

Not that he was any safer when it came down to it. Every time they were around Jason or any other attractive looking male, Will radiated with secret pleasure that only he had seen the faces Nico made when they were in bed, when he was about to cum, or how ravaged and raw he looked afterwards. It was especially worse around Percy, whom ever since Will found out about the whole crush thing, he suspected chalked up every thing he knew about Nico and was relishing the fact that Jackson had lost out on something so wonderful. 

"Come to bed with me," Will whispered. Nico let himself be pulled up gently by the hand and be pulled on top of Will down on the bed. "You're not naked. Fix it." 

Nico unbuckled his jeans and threw them down somewhere as Will worked the shirt up over his head. Nico rutted his cock slowly against Will's, feeling the heat and friction of it. Will opened his mouth in a silent moan and Nico couldn't help but note how erotic he looked what with his eyes half lidded and his breathy panting. He looked like he belonged in some naughty film with his taut muscles and his blonde curls sweeping effortlessly over his forehead. Yet he belonged completely to Nico, which would always remain a fact that absolutely shocked him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Will was doing that side ways smirk thing where his dimples flashed, which always seemed to make his heart flutter no matter how many times he saw it. Nico looked away, blushing. 

"N-nothing!" 

"Aww come on and tell me. You saw my secret didn't you?" When Nico didn't answer, Will pulled him down beside him and tackled him with kisses. Nico laughed and tried to shrug him off but he was too strong. "Were you thinking about how good I looked?" 

"N-no." 

"Then what?" 

Nico paused for a moment. "I was thinking how lucky I am to have you," he admitted. He looked away embarrassed but Will was having none of it. He crushed Nico against him and lavished him with kisses. 

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Nico smiled against him knowing that he completely meant it.


End file.
